


I swear it was an accident

by resonatingkitty



Series: Writing Prompts or Short Fics [6]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, first crack at cassamore, very silly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/resonatingkitty/pseuds/resonatingkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wasn’t thinkin much of nothing after those few shots of moonshine I’ll tell ya that</p>
            </blockquote>





	I swear it was an accident

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Cassamore. This all transpired after that whole New Day/Enzo&Cass segment on Raw (6/13/2016) about the trombone. And this is just some silly little thing I whipped up mostly for giggles. Got the prompt form [this list](http://resonating-kitty.tumblr.com/post/145889530512/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Oh hey and for once it's NOT wybrose so yay! lol

“So let me get this straight here,” Enzo was fidgeting under Cass’ stare as the big man was trying to piece the pieces of the puzzle together, “ya stole the trombone from Xavier’s locker room and too it downtown to Bourbon Street and you and the trombone were a date? How does that even happen first of all and secondly what were ya thinking?”

“I wasn’t thinkin much of nothing after those few shots of moonshine I’ll tell ya that,” Enzo murmured averting his gaze when Cass’ brows furrowed.

“Enzo.”

“What? It’s was offered to me and I ain’t one to turn down a free drink Cass! Come on!” Enzo exclaimed, his arms shooting in all kinds of directions to emphasis his point. “Certified G and bonafide stud. I gotta reputation to uphold here.”

Cass let’s out a sigh reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. He knew he shouldn’t have let Enzo go out last night by himself. Doesn’t know what he was thinking honestly.

“Hey,” Enzo wraps his arms around Cass’ waist and looks up at him, “I swear it was an accident Cass. Promise I won’t do it again, cross my heart and all that jizz,” He ever does the whole crossing his heart thing and Cass can’t help but crack and smile at him.

“Oh I know ya won’t,” Cass says wrapping his arms around Enzo’s frame and pulling him in for a tight embrace, “I ain’t lettin you outta my sight Zo” he lowers his head and drops his voice to a husky whisper right at the shell of Enzo’s ear, “because the only thing you’re gonna be blowin tonight is me.”

“Well how you doin?” Enzo grins in return.


End file.
